Danger
by Some baka
Summary: She had to leave, to many memories, to many hopes. All her friends are gone, all those except the ones she left behind when her father was gone. Is he really gone or is that just a story? DISCONTINUED SOMEONE CAN ADOPT.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything-this is my first fic so go easy on me.**

**XD**

**IchiKag**

* * *

She stood in front of a normal house with a pamphlet on her hands labeled 'Karakura High School' _Normal school-normal life- After years it finally came._ Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome!" Her mom called in her soft, light voice, "Are you excited to see your friends from 10 years ago."

"Yes!" Kagome said excitedly as she would see her five most beloved childhood friends. _I can't wait! I haven't seen them for 10 years._

"Our neighbors are here to introduce themselves!" Her mother said as Kagome raced down the stairs excitedly to see a family of four sitting on her new couch in the living room. On the couch, straight across from the family sat her mother and her brother, Souta. Her grandfather still lived at the shrine. The father of the family, Isshin Kurosaki started to speak, "I'm glad to see you all again!." Isshin had black hair and a stubby beard. Their family owned a clinic which was part of their house.

One of his daughters started to introduce her self, "I am Karin and I am eleven and the older twin." Karin talked calmly and took after her dad in a black bob.

The other twin spoke, "I am Yuzu and the younger sibling!" Yuzu had light caramel colored hair and is very bright. They both were too young to remember them, they were 1 along with Souta

The eldest son talked in a deep rough voice, "I am Ichigo." He had bright orange hair and his eyes were chocolate. You could tell he was strong Kagome sat there, smiling so bright-so happy to see him again. _He's changed so much-he's so tough, not the cry baby I once knew. And he's kind of cute..._ Kagome thought to herself, as she realized what she was doing she mentally slapped herself in the face_ He's my old friend!_ she scolded herself.

"We just moved here from Tokyo!" She said in her happy soft voice.

"I'm Souta and I'm ten! And this is Buyo!" Souta smiled knowing he would have two more friends to play with as he showed off his cat that sat lazily on his lap.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome smiled at Ichigo as he looked away with a tint of pink showing on his cheeks, remembering who she was.

"Would you like some help unpacking?" Isshin asked in his loud happy voice.

"That would be wonderful thank you!"

"Ichigo, go help Kagome! Yuzu and Karin help Souta." Isshin ordered as they obeyed.

"Yes sir." They all said unenthusiastically, Ichigo would usually disobey but he didn't want to be rude or scary in front of Kagome. Kagome giggled as she led Ichigo up stairs to help her unpack.

Kagome soon jumped on him in a hug with a huge smile, "I'm SO excited to see again Ichi!" Ichigo just smiled remembering his old nickname that was for Kagome to say only.

"Kagome, I almost didn't recognize you!" Ichigo smiled as he fell into to the hug.

"Is it rude to ask why you would moved back to Karakura?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

"Well, I guess to get away the big city. I missed it so much!"

"Did you do anything exciting in Tokyo?"

"Hmm.." _I can't tell him about Inuyasha-it still hurts me. It's been a month but I remember like it was yesterday Naraku is dead-but so was everyone except me. Sango was murdered by Kohaku-in cold blood as he woke as himself to see what he did in the few minutes he had left to live and killed himself. Miroku couldn't live without Sango and his hole devoured him. Inuyasha took all the shards from Naraku was killed by Inuyasha between minutes as Inuyasha died from Naraku's poison. She ran to the bone-eaters well with the shikon no tama and went back to her real world-to be with her family and friends-the well could not take Kagome back-that world was sealed off from her or anyone elses grips-at least, that's what she hoped._ "Nothing happened-it was plain and really boring without you guys there. You all sent me letters but I couldn't actually see you guys. More importantly what happened here?"

_I can't tell her I'm a shinigami. Can I?_ Ichigo thought of all the beatings he could have gotten and voted against it. "Nope, nothing more than what we told you in the letters."

"Then, how many girlfriends have you had?!"

"What?! N-none! What?!" Ichigo got flustered.

Kagome started laughing, "Oh, common! You've got to have at least one in ten years."

"Nope. What about you? Any boys?"

"No, people kept on hitting on me though. It kind of got annoying." _Who would hit on her, she's beautiful._ Ichigo realized what he just thought, _What am I thinking!?_

**Wow, King I never knew you had such a big crush**

'I don't! Shirosaki, just shut up already!'

**King, I am you-I know what you're feeling ever since you first saw her.**

_When I first met her, it was at the dojo with Tatsuki because her father made her go. I was such a crybaby._

_FLASHBACK_

"Are you okay?" Ichigo turned after hearing a soft beautiful voice to see a girl his age staring at him with mystical blue eyes. "Did Tatsuki win again?"

He nodded, "I need to grow stronger to help my family."

"Is that why you're here-in the dojo?" She asked as she sat next to him, Ichigo nodded waited for her to say he was too weak and there was no way, "Me too! That's why I'm here. By the way, my name is Kagome Higurashi! I live right next to you! I always see you with your mom! She's pretty!" Kagome smiled at him.

Ichigo smiled and wiped away the tears, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Cool! You're a protector right?! I'm just a birdcage." Kagome was referring to the meaning of her name, Ichigo never met someone who didn't call him a strawberry.

"N-no! A bird cage is pretty and it helps the animals stay and protects them while they stay happy!" Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"Kagome!" her Mother called.

"Sorry, I have to go-I'll see you tomorrow! You're a good friend!" _a friend?! I have a friend! My first friend!_

"Ichigo?" His mom called Ichigo ran to him mom smiling, "What did you do today?"

"I made a friend!" Ichigo smiled even bigger.

_FLASHBACK END_

"Ichigo?" Kagome asked.

"Sorry-just thinking."

"About what?"

"When we first met?" he nodded.

They got to the last box and they was a worn out bow and arrows. "What's this, for decoration?"

"No, I use it."

"It looks old."

"It is! It's five hundred years old."

"Like feudal era old?!"

"Yeah!"

"How can you still use it?"

"Since we're done I'll show you! See took the bow and the quiver, opened her window put her hand on the window seal to spin herself in the air as she jumped down.

"Hey- it's the second floor-" he yelled as she jumped down he stuck his head out the window to see she jumped safely. She was always crazy-the dojo made it worse.

"What? Chicken?" she laughed.

"Not as far as I know." He jumped off the window seal and landed on the ground.

"Impressive." She smirked.

"Weren't you gonna show me something?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah!" Kagome remembered as she reached behind her back, grabbed an arrow as she pulled the arrow and string, putting her elbow by her cheek. Ichigo looked at Kagome who was concentrating, every element in place for when she shoots. Ears open for anything Ichigo just stared at her but looked at the tree when he saw a change in expression. He soon felt unimaginable spiritual pressure coming from the arrow as he saw pure energy coming off the arrow, it was so strong it hit through half the tree.

"Wow." Ichigo said in awe.

They soon heard Isshin yell, "Ichigo! Get your butt over here."

"I'm coming you fat old man!" He yelled back making Kagome giggle. They hopped on the tree leading to her window and went down stairs as the Kurosaki's went home everything in the house was all nice and unpacked.

Kagome went in her two windowed room, one which led to her back yard-the other looked into the house next to her's. She opened that window to let in fresh air when Ichigo noticed her-he opened his window, "Oh! Hi!" Kagome waived.

"Kagome, I'm right here you don't need to scream or wave like a maniac." He laughed. She blushed from embarrassment and another feeling she didn't understand.

"I guess you're right! Thank you for helping me unpack." She smiled back at him and he just stared into her blue night eyes.

"Kagome! Come eat dinner!"

"Oh! I have to go-talk to you later?"

"Yeah." She closed her window and ran downstairs for dinner. Ichigo just stared into the empty room.

**King, if you don't take her someone else will. She has a pretty vague past.**

'Shirasaki, I will kill you if I have to.'

**You can't even deny your own feelings, even now our reiatsu is trying to intertwine with hers. We HAVE to make her ours. Zangetsu even agrees.**

'_Ichigo if you don't take her as yours your powers will jump all over the place and you'll have to train even harder to keep them down'_

'Harder? I already train till I pass out! Are you guys trying to finally kill me?'

**Claim Kagome as ours and you won't have to**

'I can't. I will hurt her.'

**She has incredible spiritual power. She's not normal. You claim her and she will be safe.**

Ichigo had nothing to say, he couldn't argue but he also couldn't hurt her.

"What? You're into stalking now?" a voice came from behind Ichigo. He knew it belonged to a stupid maroon headed tattoo freak.

"Renji." Ichigo's eye twitched as they were both kicked in the face by a small woman, "Rukia! That wasn't necessary!"

"We have a problem." she said in her calm, level headed voice.

Ichigo's face went from hurt to serious, "What? A hollow or if we're lucky a menos grandes." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"The soul society isn't sure yet but it has an incredible amount of spiritual energy.


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter. This is-wow! **

**I do NOt own anything**

* * *

"S-spiritual energy? Where?"

"Here. When is it not here?" Renji stated, standing by Rukia.

"It's like it's covering it up and hiding it, but it's so strong, it's as strong as yours, Ichigo, if not stronger." Rukia said just putting Ichigo more on the edge.

"We'll be back tomorrow."

Rukia smiled, giving Ichigo shivers down his spine, "Nice and early for school tomorrow!"

"Y-you're not coming to school are you?" Ichigo dreaded the answer he got.

"Of course, what, did you get more stupid?" Renji said as Ichigo punched him.

"You're the idiot, ya idiot." They started wrestling as Rukia hit both of them.

"Stop it! Both of you are idiots!" Rukia stormed off with Renji following her.

_High amount of spiritual energy, what could that mean?_

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

"You guys go first." Ichigo said to Rukia and Renji.

"Are you sick or somethin'?" Renji asked, half mockingly.

"Just do it!" Ichigo stood in front of Kagome's house and yelled, "Kagome! We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming Ichi!" Kagome yelled back as she opened the door in her new uniform. She came out with a tight fitted white button down shirt with a big bouncy red tie and a gray skirt that was, if even possible, shorter than her middle school uniform- showing off her long tan legs-toned from fighting and running. She noticed two people standing by Ichigo.

Ichigo noticed they were still there, "These are some classmates that live by us."

"Oh!" Kagome grinned, "Hi! I'm Kagome Higurashi!"

Renji said coolly, "I'm Renji Abarai."

Rukia smiled fakely, "I'm Rukia Kuchiki, I'm so happy to meet you!"

"You can call me Kagome! Can I call you Rukia?" Kagome asked such a simple question but it hit Rukia hard.

"You want to call me R-Rukia?" Rukia asked, getting flustered.

"Of course, isn't that what friends are for? Unless you don't want me too."

"N-no. It's just, you want to be my friend-my actual real friend?!"

"Well, yes. That is if you want me to."

"Of course I do! But, are you sure? I don't have many friends and I'm small and weird and-"

Kagome cut her off, "We're friends-that's that!" Kagome hugged her new friend. Rukia looked at Ichigo who smirked, he was practically saying 'Told you she's awesome' Rukia couldn't deny. She had never met someone who wanted to be her friend, everyone she knew became her friend because she was a Kuchiki or because of Ichigo. For all this girl knew they were just classmates.

"Why don't you two go ahead you don't want to be late for your lessons.' Ichigo scowled at the two walking dead.

Rukia walked backwards and waved, giving a genuine smile, "See you later Kagome!"

Kagome waved big, "See you, Rukia!"

Rukia ran up to Renji, "I like her."

"Rukia, does she have a lot of friends?" Kagome asked Ichigo.

"Well, yes and no." The more he thought about it the more it seemed her only friends were Renji, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uryu. "She had a tough life." Ichigo let out a sigh-his brain hurt from thinking about it.

"I like her!" Kagome smiled at him. He knew they would be quick and good friends.

"I'm so excited!"

"For what? School?" Kagome hit Ichigo on the back of his head.

"No, not just that! I'm going to have a new start!" Kagome had twinkles in her eyes making them even more mystical.

"Whatever."

"What do you mean 'Whatever'?! I'm going to see Hime and Tsuki and Chad and Ryu! After TEN years!" She added, excitedly yelling at him.

"Kagome, you do realize it's school right? School Kagome."

"It's better than running around fighting yokai." _You don't even know._ Ichigo thought to himself.

They got to the gates where Orihime and Tatsuki were to greet them, first Kagome ran up and tackle Orihime, "Hime! I missed you SO much!"

"Me too Kago-chan! I can't believe it's been ten years!" Kagome and Orihime got up.

Kagome jumped on Tatsuki, "Tsuki! I've missed you! I can't believe I'm actually here!"

"Kago! You don't know how much I've missed you!" They both jumped away as they knew what was coming next, "Let's see if your skills got rusty." Tatsuki started the fight and kicked as Kagome dodged and grabbed her into a headlock till she gave in.

"Yes!"

They walked in school and spotted Uryu and Chad walking by each other Kagome ran up and hugged them both at the same time, "Ryu, Chad!"

"Kagome!" Uryu exclaimed.

"Welcome back Kagome." Had said in his low voice, Kagome didn't care she was happy to be back and smiled at him like she had so many times since she moved _I've never smiled like this with Inuyasha. I haven't smiled this much for ten years. _Kagome smiles at her old friends who she came back to.

* * *

IN CLASS

* * *

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to the new transfer student, Kagome Higurashi." The teacher said as Kagome walked in.

Ichigo looked around the room to see all the guys drooling over her _Well, who wouldn't the those perfect curves and long tanned legs with her long, naturally curled ebony hair she could look like a model._ Ichigo thought to himself as he heard Kagome introduce herself to the class, "I'm Kagome Higurashi as in 'bird cage' and I moved back here from Tokyo! Please take care of me!" she bowed and scrambled to her seat next to Ichigo, were the teacher directed her towards.

"I'm so happy we sit next to each other!" Kagome squealed. The seats had been rearranged the week earlier so Ichigo sat in the second to last row of seats by the window, again, while Kagome sat next to him. Rukia sat behind Ichigo and Orihime sat by Kagome. Chad sat by Rukia and Uryu sat by Chad.

Class had ended and it was lunch time so Ichigo dragged Kagome up to the top. Kagome met everyone's friends. They explained how Kagome lived her once and live by Ichigo and them.

"So you were hiding such a beauty?" Keigo squealed and dragged on Ichigo.

Ichigo hi his head, "Get over it will ya'?"

lunch continued normally with Renji and Ichigo throat to throat in a fight. The girls talking and Rukia hitting both of them on the head. When there fight was done it ended in Ichigo and Kagome sitting by each other. "Do you like school so far?" Ichigo asked not knowing what to talk about.

"Yep! You have so many great friends!"

"What about back at Tokyo? What happened with your friends?"

"Oh." Kagome's face froze-her eyes solidified into a frozen pond-she gave him a forced smile, "We went our separate ways..." Kagome looked up at the sky and gave a sad smile, "They're somewhere." Kagome herself didn't know whether she was talking about Ayumi, Eri and Yuka or Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and everyone else from the feudal era. Maybe both or maybe just one, she didn't have contact with either.

"It's okay! You don't have to tell me." Ichigo got flustered, not wanting to make his childhood friend sad.

"Haha. Ichigo, you're funny!" Kagome laughed and smiled. Ichigo just blushed but quickly hid his face. This went unnoticed since everyone was caught up in their own conversation-everyone, that is-except two shinigamis.

Renji leaned down to Rukia's ear and whispered, "Betcha' $50 Ichigo has a crush on her."

Rukia watched carefully as Ichigo grew a blush and carefully shaped out his words, she smirked, "I'll bet you he has more than just a crush."

Renji grew an evil smile, "Deal.


	3. The Yokai

**Sorry this i so short, school fried my brain completely-this is probably the shortest chapter. Sorry. T.T**

**I do NOT own Inuyasha or Bleach**

* * *

Class was extremely boring but Kagome sensed something, it had a lot of power, _This feels almost as strong as a demon._ She thought. When it got stronger Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Renji, Rukia, and Orihime made some excuse and raced out the classroom. Kagome knew something was up, she looked out the window and saw a giant demon towering over the school. She noticed the other students didn't notice I_t must only react to people with high energy._ Kagome wasn't stupid, she had Sesshomaru train her and taught her much like how to fight hand to hand or run, or even hide your spiritual energy.

She soon saw Ichigo, Renji and Rukia in strange black robe while Uryu had a long bow with arrows he seems to be manifesting himself while Chad seems to have a demon arm and Orihime has little spirits and all of them were attacking the same thing; a big green monster that looked like a big, huge, grasshopper with a bulky white mushroom head. Everyone would dodge it's attack but no one would take the initiative in actually attacking it. The creature just kept on getting closer and closer to the school until _crash!_ The students all looked at what seemed like the air breaking the windows. Kagome saw differently, she saw a demon coming right at her.

Only Ichigo got up to it _Why do they always come to me and how come only I can see it?_ Kagome wondered while making eye contact with the demon in one second while she looked behind the demon long enough to see Ichigo release the bandages on his sword-it was long like the tessaiga but instead of curving at the top it was straight making it seem like an oversized knife. Ichigo cut the monster right behind it. Kagome watched as the monster disintegrated. _Just like Naraku._ Kagome thought to herself as she felt the sting in her heart and the pit in her stomach grow as she tried to push that thought away in her head. Minutes later she heard the door open as the six teens made their way back to their seats. Everyone oblivious to this, everyone that is except Kagome who just smiled at Ichigo to make him think her memory got distorted like the other students who were shouting about a sudden hurricane or another. Ichigo just stared at her in confusion, _That look she gave-she looked right into the eyes. She actually **looked** at it. Why did it want Kagome-there were plenty of other people closer. Her face was full of fear-no one would look like that just from glass shattering._ Ichigo was getting more and more confused by the second but lo and behold, school was over.

They all walked home and for once-Rukia didn't stay at Ichigo's. She went with Renji instead. When Ichigo asked why she was acting so suspicious she just stared at Kagome and he blushed _Why did I blush?_ Ichigo just kept on confusing himself with everything that was happening from the Hollow to Rukia.

* * *

Kagome felt it again-a force of energy-bad energy. The aura was evil just like the demon before. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow and went to go demon hunting. Ichigo felt the presence of a Hollow. He stuffed Kon in his body as he jumped out and told Kon not to be stupid. Right outside his house were Rukia and Renji with their 'Hollow Detectors' out and in use.

"Another?!" Ichigo yelled as they started to run.

"For some reason it's in a vacant part of town. It must be chasing someone." Rukia explained. When she finished her sentence another beep sounded from her phone.

"There's another! That's three already!" Renji yelled at the phone.

"You guys take the new one, I'll take this one." Ichigo offered.

"It could be a trap." Rukia yelled.

"I'll take my chances." Ichigo smirked they split as Ichigo followed the screeching of the Hollow.

* * *

_How can it screech like that!? It's no demon I've heard before! _Kagome complained to herself as she reached the aura where she found the same type of demon as before. _It's in the middle of the freaking road. How can no one hear it? Either way, I've got to save as many people as I can. I never thought I'd do this again-not after Inuyasha._ She started running and flaunting her spiritual aura. She lead it to the abandoned part of Karakura. She knew nobody would be dumb enough to go there. She started shooting arrows but it was fast-really fast it ripped the quiver and the arrow away from her body as she heard the thing spoke. **_' Poor little Miko can't hit me. Don't worry I'll eat you in one bite.'_ **Then came the weird laugh and a howling screech.

"I don't know what you are but you can't do anything now. This Miko has skills!" She smirked out her response as the demon tried to hit her but she jumped away. Like training with Sesshomaru all over again. This'll be an easy win. Sessh was 500 times harder. Kagome had a nickname but if Sesshomaru were to hear it she'd probably be torn to pieces before she could lift a finger. She was so concentrated on her energy that she didn't hear Ichigo behind her as a white ball appeared and enveloped the Hollow as it disintegrated. The second one in one day, just what is going on in Karakura? Kagome thought as she turned around to see Ichigo with Zangetsu unraveled and ready to battle an unfought foe.

"What are you?"


	4. The truth

**My fourth chapter already, and I already have review and followers and favorites! **

**Thank all of you so much! **

**Everytime I get an email about any of these I squeal and then write. So...thank you!**

**I do NOT own Inuyasha or Bleach. **

* * *

Kagome looked at him in horror, "I-Ichigo!" she started backing away from him, "W-what are you doing here?"

He stepped forward into an alley and trapped her, blocking her off, "I should be asking YOU that. Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Did you see me get rid of that demon?" she hissed, closing the distance between their faces, trying to seem intimidating.

"Demon? That was no demon-that was a freaking hollow!" He screeched.

"A-a hollow?"

"Yeah! A spirit gone bad! A H-O-L-L-O-W."

"I heard the first time!" She pouted, poofing out her lips, trying to look mad. It obviously didn't do that to Ichigo, in fact, it made him feel the opposite. _How is it possible to pout like that? How can she be cuter than before when she's freaking pouting!?_ He blushed, without Kagome noticing because she was too deep in her thoughts.

_What was that thing? It was no demon I've ever seen . It's a hollow, what the freak is a hollow?! I'm not a kid! I know how to spell!_ She glared at Ichigo with her lips still puffed-trying to seem enraged but, yet again, having a complete different effect on him. _N-now she's looking at me?! What do I do? What do I say?_ Ichigo settled at just staring at her. Watching her midnight eyes never looking away from his chocolate eyes. Her eyes never faltering or wavering from him and he liked. He liked it so much he was in a trance until the wind picked and screamed as it moved rubbles that lay there, abandoned. He stuck his head up as Kagome felt herself loosen from his muscles that were restraining her from moving, that's when she finally realized where she was-in a dark alley only with her and Ichigo and she couldn't move! She blushed crimson but Ichigo snapped out of it and knocked sense into himself.

_Rukia and Renji will be here soon, they'll want to know why Kagome was here. Or why they were in a dark alley all by themselves in an abandoned place._ Ichigo let her free. When she fell to the ground, "Crap, I must have used too much energy." Kagome growled and tried to stand as she failed and waited for the fall. She opened her eyes which were closed on instinct. She found Ichigo's face inches from hers as his hand was on her back, the other one just stretched behind her and picked her up in a princess carry, "W-wh-what are you doing Ichigo?"

"Taking you home."

"B-but, I'm fine!" she claimed.

He just looked straight at her, "You can't even stand!"

"Why don't I get on your back?"

He just smirked wildly, "I like it better this way."

"W-h-what does that MEAN?!" Kagome's face turned a bright red in a blush.

He went through the alleys to get to their houses. He forced himself through her window and jumped in his, took Kon out and put him in his Lion and inhabited his body as he hopped in her window. Kagome knew why he came back, "If you want answers you have to let me question also."

"Seems fair enough." Ichigo said as he brought and knee up for his head to lean against.

"I'll go first, what's a hollow?"

"A hollow is a creature, more like a monster that comes from a human spirit that can't pass on and they become corrupt and start eating human souls."

"But are mostly attracted to ones with high spiritual power." Kagome answered part of her question.

"How did you-?"

"When I released by aura and power the hollow started to chase me."

"My question; What are you?" It was such a simple question but it held such a deep meaning-for both of them.

Kagome sighed, she was going to tell her oldest known friend who she was, she braced herself for rejection, "I'm a-a Miko." she managed to squeak out.

"Like as in feudal era priestesses?"

She nodded her head slowly, "I'm the last one."

"Is it bad to be a Miko?" Ichigo voiced, seeing Kagome like this was worse than fighting Grimmjow.

She looked at him surprised, he didn't reject her or call her a liar. He stayed with her. Her eyes stung with tears, "N-no, It's just that-" Ichigo grabbed her back and held her in an embrace.

"You dont have to tell me." He could feel her shake her head 'no'. She let a tear fall on his shirt as she lifted her head and he whipped away a coming tear and whispered in her ear, "Tell me slowly."

She gave a shaky smile as she began, she told him everything, about Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Rin and everyone else but mostly about Inuyasha, how she met him, how she felt, how he loved Kikyo and how she had loved him. The hardest part was telling him-reliving the deaths of each and every one of them. They either disappeared or she saw them get slaughtered by Naraku or by his manipulations. How the well sealed off. Why she came here, how she missed Karakura she told him everything. A feat she couldn't even do with Inuyasha. Usually she'd leave out a detail or two by the Ichigo it was-different-how she treated him-how he treated her. Something she never thought she'd feel again.

"Why'd you cry-they lived a good full life and beat Naraku. You have the Shikon no Tama completed. Everything you had set on doing you did. Not faltering over death." Ichigo's words brought joy to every part of Kagome as she tackled him in a hug while they lay there. Kagome turned so she was facing Ichigo.

"That's not why I was crying. When I told this to my friends they called me a liar-a joker. They didn't believe a word I said. They basically shot a bullet through me."

"Tch. And you call those friends?"

Kagome gave a weak grin and giggled cuddling closer to him. "You're right-you're a friend. You listened and believed me. Even though I sound like I just popped my head off."

"No-my story is much crazier."

"Oh? Now you have to tell me!"

He chuckled as he talked about becoming a shinigami. How he found out Chad, Orihime and Uryu had powers. How they had to save Rukia-about Shirosaki and Aizen. How he took over Hueco Mundo and how Ichigo barely fought with Ulquiorra. He didn't know how but somehow he felt comfortable with Kagome. Telling her every little bit of his battles how he got each scar mentally and physically. He even told her straight off the bat about Hichigo Shirosaki-his most dreaded enemy, but also, his closest prey.

"Wow! I didn't think I'd hear a story as crazy as mine."

"Tell me about it." Ichigo rolled his eyes as she giggled. He loved her giggle-it was like sunflowers, or maybe he was going crazy. Both made sense.

"I just can't picture Isshin as a shinigami."

"Imagine being his son."

"I get my Miko powers from my parents-I know my mom is a Miko but my dad, I don't know who or what he is."

"I don't ever remember your dad."

"Me either-but I do have some pictures. Old ones." Kagome added.

"Let's go check them out." Ichigo, not sure why he was so curious to go-he had a feeling in his gut.

They yanked each other from their intimate cuddling position on the bed and anxiously walked down stairs where they were greeted by Ms. Higurashi. They ventured in the living room where they roamed, looking in the glass cabinets when they found a black picture album. They took it back upstairs so they wouldn't interrupt or be interrupted by Souta and his video games. They plopped down on the bed and started looking at the pictures.

They were pictured from the dates her mom and dad had. Ice cream dates, movie dates, dinner dates, the list goes on. They were young so they finally got to the wedding photos. _I feel like I know him...Must look like Souta_ Ichigo thought even though he knew they were not the same at all. This man was lean and tall and had light blond hair with pale skin and gray eyes

Kagome giggled as Ichigo looked at her in a curious gaze that she answered, "My mom, one year, bought him a pair of clogs for his birthday the first year they were married, she bought them as a joke but he wouldn't take them off.

All at once it hit him; why Kagome has immense spiritual energy, why he felt he knew this man, why he felt so comfortable with the man in question; he was **_Urahara Kisuke._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, school has been a bit hectic, I want to bite all my teachers heads off right now, for now, here is chapter 5! It's a bit short, I promise it'll be longer next time!**

**Gomen-sorry! *Bows***

**I do not own Inuysha or Bleach**

* * *

Ichigo jumped up as the realization hit him, which startled Kagome, "Wh-what?"

he was flustered, looking for a good answer that would scare her, " You guys just look...really alike." He plastered a fake smile in his face

"Really?!" Kagome said, more excitedly then she had wanted to. Ichigo mentally let out a huge sigh.

Ichigo now had some dirt on Urahara and he was going to use it. He smiled a coy smile and asked a simple question, "Are you free tomorrow?" he asked. He made it sound so simple but he had death planned for the other party.

"Yes," she nodded and added, "But why?" she asked, simply curious.

"I think your situation might attract other-_things_. So we're going to go to a shop." he walked over to her window and stepped on the window seal.

Kagome got excited, "What kind of shop?"

"A _candy_ shop." he coyly said as he jumped down.

"WAIT!" she yelled as he just looked up at her room. Kagome jumped down right by him.

"What?" he said, as Kagome noticed how tall he really was.

"Thanks for listening to my story and not calling me a freak." she smiled sheepishly.

"I should be saying the same-" he got cut off by Kagome wrapping her arms slowly around his neck and reaching on the top of her toes and kissing his cheek. He blushed so hard it looked like it hurt. Kagome climbed back up to her room.

"See you tomorrow~!" she slowly shut her window and curtains to get ready for bed.

He hopped in his room when his door was forced open, "Ichigo!" Isshin's scruffy voice screamed before getting hit square in the face, "Nice kick, as always."

"Go to sleep!" he screamed as he kicked him out of his room and climbed into bed.

Soon there was a lion covered head to toe in frills in his face, "Ichigo! Where were you the whole day! Yuzu took me and _decorated_ me!" Kon squealed making 'decorated' sound like death. Ichigo threw him as far from him as possible.

"Go. To. Sleep." Ichigo growled as he finally slept in peace.

"Good morning Ichigo~~" Kagome squealed as she ran into him, "Oof." Kagome said as she bumped into Ichigo's hard muscle.

"Slow down." he grunted as Kagome looked at the hard muscle she crashed into.

"Ugh, Ichigo, you're too buff for your own good." she muttered.

He looked at her slyly, "What was that? What'd you say?

"N-nothing." Kagome said as she blushed as red as an apple.

"Oh, is that what you call nothing?" he chuckled as she grew red and hit his arm.

"Jerk." she mumbled as he continued to chuckle. Once they started walking she did look at him. _He has changed, not just mentally but physically._ _He has broad shoulders, he's taller bigger chest, brighter eyes with a gleam of darkness hiding in the depths, he has a stringer build. He has more muscles then Inuyasha. _

Ichigo noticed she was staring at him, "What?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, nothing. Just thinking how 11 years can change a person."

"Oh, and you just realized this?" he asked, an eyebrow up.

"No! I just noticed earlier that your hands that are bigger."

Ichigo took her hand and put it in his hand straightening his fingers out as she did. _11 years, it's changed us all..._ he did look at her too, the changes from eleven years ago very noticeable. Her toned features, her strong willed eyes, her never faltering smile. _She's grown..a lot._ His fingers an inch bigger than hers, her face turned from dazed to alert when she overlapped her fingers in his and ran dragging him behind, "We're going to be late!" she screamed.

He smiled, _Is this going to be daily_ he looked at their entwined fingers and grinned to himself, _That might not be so bad..._

They were panting as they reached the school. They unlocked their fingers, reluctantly whether they realized it or not. They ran to the classroom seconds before the teacher as they let out a big sigh.

Class was boring but things changed at lunch. Rukia and Renji had to investigate, "Where were you after you killed the hollow? We went looking for you and couldn't find you."

Ichigo tried to look as innocent as he could, rubbing his neck, "Oh, I just went home after I couldn't find you. My phone died as well so I couldn't call you." a sweat dropped as Rukia dropped the subject.

Renji wasn't so forgiving, "What?! You're even stupider than I thought!"

Renji got attacked by his fist as he yelled, "You shouldn't be one to talk, beside, it's more stupid."

"Yeah!? Why don't you go nerd out elsewhere." Renji returned the punch with a kick, to the face, of course. Ichigo would get him back better but settled for a clip of his jaw as he fell backwards and the bell for class rang.

Kagome stood by Ichigo giggling, "Wh-what?" he asked, feeling nervous hearing her amazing angelic laugh.

"You-you and Ren-Renji. 'It's more stupid'" she stuttered half the sentence from laughing too much and mimicking Ichigo's voice.

He looked at her, "Hey, those are private fights!"

"DIdn't look like it, you practically hit all of us nearly five times!"

He started laughing now, "It was his fault." She hit his arm lightly as he looked at her walking silently next to him, not going anywhere, and chucked.

Rukia and Renji eyed the scene as they both gave each other, a look before Renji said, "Somethings up."

"Yeah, my $50."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi-sorry it was SUPER late.**

**School SUCKS and I couldn't think of what to flipping write! It's a little-okay a lot bit short but I am actually writing somem more (believe it or not) and thank you so much for all the followers and favoriters (is that even a word?) and for all the reviews! You all helped me a whole lot!**

**Sorry if it's a bit OOC...**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Kagome was following Ichigo blindly-having no idea where this so called 'candy shop' was or even existed but she knew her trust in Ichigo was founded for a reason. They finally got a shop-it was a green roofed very japanese shop. It was two stories high but Kagome could feel there was more than what had seemed to this place-it was odd and not in a bad way. It made Kagome feel safe something she hadn't felt ever since she turned 15. Ever since the well. Ever since the feudal era. Ever since Inuyasha. Ichigo was countered by a big burly man with small rectangular glasses. His head was shaved into rectangular marks making a weird design on his head.

"Tessia, where's your boss?" Ichigo said in a voice that was all too serious.

Tessai looked at Ichigo, making note of the young women sticking by his side. He nodded slightly and beckoned them in the small shop. Ichigo's movements were strained and short. Kagome's eyes wandered nervously over everything. Her thoughts landed on an aura-she knew that she knew it just not where or when she knew it. This aura, it's soft but dangerous-hiding the incomprehensible. Who is it and why do I feel so safe?

Kagome's mind was in circles repeating the same things but never getting the right answers. Ichigo fell dead in his tracks. Kagome stopped just the same.

"Well, Ichigo." the man beckoned in a gruff voice, "Why did you come on such short notice-and with a girl no less?"

Ichigo just grimaced-he didn't know what to say or how to say it, he just stood there, glaring at the man.

Kagome was done thinking, she needed answers. She stepped from behind Ichigo to beside him, "Who are you and what is this place?" the man was in shock-his eyes were opened as wide as they could go.

"Urahara, she is my question." Kagome knew there was no danger in this man she let go of her reiatsu it skyrocketed, letting everyone feel the pressure.

"Sorry." Kagome muttered as she lowered it down.

"You are a, a miko-but you also seem to have the strength of a shinigami."

"Enough of this stanger crap!" Ichigo said as he got annoyed he took Kagome's hair out of the bun it was previously in a showed her to Urahara.

Urahara stood up from the shock, "What is your name?"

"Higurashi; Kagome Higurashi" that solved all his suspicions from the time she first entered the building.

"Okay, Kagome-do you want to know why you reiatsu is so high?" Kagome nodded her head slowly.

"Your mother is a miko and your father is a...fallen shinigami-an ex-shinigami."

Kagome knew why she felt safe, she knew why this aura was so familiar, "Papa." she said quietly but she said it again, this time louder, "Papa, you're my papa; Urahara Kisuke."

Ichigo grinned as Urahara smiled from behind his fan, "Kagome-my little girl. The girl who traveled to the feudal era."

"H-how did you?"

"I did, didn't I?"

"Why?! Why did you leave. Just to spite, just because you could?"

Urahara looked her straight in the eye, "I left for a reason-I had to protect you, your mother and your brother. I had to die. I'm sorry for the pain it caused you."

"Protect us-from what?"

Ichigo sighed and answered that, that question he asked himself over and over again, "What he is-he had to protect you from the other shinigamis. Just like my father."

"Isshin and I were once great shinigamis."

"Why did you leave?" Kagome asked, not really considering it at all.

"To have you and your brother. We knew it was running but we thought we could pull it off. We were idiots really, thinking we could hide from them. Isshin pulled it off nicely but my and my families reiatsu was not something that could stay hidden. It was not a secret you could hide. You couldn't teach a baby to hide something that big." Urahara put the fan away and looked into Kagome's eyes-so like her mothers but were distinctly part of his.

"I had to go. Only you could hide."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I've just been so busy with all my crappy school work and the term just ended so...**

**I also had NO idea what to write but I thank you all for the comments and reviews!**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

"I didn't expect that at all." Kagome said walking back into town.

"Which part? Your dad or the candy shop?" Ichigo said, trying to lift her spirits, he knows how much that has to hurt-thinking your fathers dead only to find him hiding all along. "Are you going to tell them-your family?"

"No, it will probably only bring pain and more suffering. He was hiding to protect me."

"Hey, you're not the only one." Ichigo said in a serious voice.

She looked at him straight in the eye, "What's that supposed to mean? I'm not the only one, who else?"

Ichigo looked at her, ready to tell her his secret, "My dad-he is also a ex-fallen shinigami." Ichigo stuttered out, waiting for her response.

"So, then, we're the same? I don't think I've even been with someone who was the same as me in any way. I guess, it feels-nice." Kagome gave Ichigo one of her lopsided, ditzy grins. Ichigo's heart sped up and he turned completely red. "I-Ichigo, you're completely red. Is something wrong? Do you have a fever?" Kagome brought Ichigo's face down to hers and put her forehead on his.

Ichigo jumped back, "Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Now his whole body was completely red.

"Checking your temperature. You don't seem to have a fever-that's good." She innocently said but inside she was dying _Why did I do that? Only to check his temperature, right? _Having an eternal debate was not how she would have pictured that day to be going. Kagome's phone buzzed and she got a text from her mom.

"I'm eating over at your house today!"

Ichigo's phone also went off and the text read, 'GET YOUR BUTT HOME FOR DINNER WITH THE HIGURASHI FAMILY!', "Yeah, and we need to hurry!" They started running home.

Dinner was surprisingly normal, no one asked where they had been all day and everyone talked small talk. They were going home when Ichigo and Kagome felt something big coming their way, they both glance at each other as Kagome grabbed her arrow and Ichigo shoved his way out of his body and put Kon in. They ran to the source, it was a hollow, big one-targeting them. "I've never felt a hollow this strong before." Ichigo yelled as he pulled Zangetsu out and began slashing but his cuts didn't even work!

_This feels as strong as Sesshomaru!_ Kagome screamed to herself as they tried to purify it-her arrows didn't even reach it. It attacks Ichigo with its sharp fingers, he has two long slashes along his body.

"Kagome! Run!" Urahara yelled at her.

"No."

"Go, you'll get hurt."

"Santen Kesshun I reject!" A voice came as there was a shield protecting them

"Ichigo!" From behind them came Rukia, Renji, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" They all asked.

"Trying to kill this hollow, but its strong-really strong."

"Just go already!" Urarhara said, trying to protect his little girl-everyone was taken back, first off they didn't know Kagome knew Urahara and Urahara never screams. What was happening?


End file.
